


The feathery creatures known as Ducks

by OverlordSnuggie



Series: Things Known As [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordSnuggie/pseuds/OverlordSnuggie





	The feathery creatures known as Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chasyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/gifts), [TheRareKaysenGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/gifts).



Ducks.  
The animal that is often mistaken for chicken.  
You can eat, lick, and even wear it!  
If you are sexually or romantically attracted to Ducks, you might be what is called ducksexual.  
If you find out that you are ducksexual panic because you are alone.  
And remember, the duck will never return your feelings.


End file.
